Weekend Challenges
Weekend challenges 'are special events that last three days that were added in the Monsters, Inc. Update. They are composed of several quests that must be completed in one round to gain EXP towards prizes. Mechanics During Friday, Saturday, and Sunday (Thursday was included prior to the Nightmare Before Christmas Update), a weekend challenge for a certain world will be hosted. The player must be connected to the internet to play. The player is given three starting quests to play. Each must be completed in one round. If the player fails to complete it, they can either use Tickets to continue (the cost increases by an interval of four each time) or choose to lose one of their five maximum lives. Every twenty minutes, one of these lives will regenerate. Each quest requires a specific figure. Enchanted figures are not used. Much like Daily Missions, quests can not be played if the figure is not owned and secret figures can only be featured in a quest if they are owned by the player. If a player completes a quest they will receive experience points (225 for a Classic, 250 for a Rare, 275 for an Epic). When the EXP fills a bar, the player will receive the prize above it. Prizes (In Order Earned) * 100 coins * Exclusive Rare/Epic Figurine * 250 pixels * Exclusive Enchanted Figurine The challenge will end once the player unlocks the Enchanted figure or at midnight on the last day. Challenges Trivia * If a player does not own any characters from a world and tries to access the Weekend Challenge for the world, they will be given one of the characters of the world to use in the Challenge. However, this character can not be used outside of the Challenge, so the player will have to obtain it on their own. * Unlike with Daily Missions, new high scores achieved during the challenge will not be saved. * The ''Earth Day 2017 ''Lilo and Stitch Challenge was the first challenge to feature an Epic figure (Hawaiian Shirt Jumba) as a prize rather than a Rare character. Glitches * If the player is still holding a Lucky Cricket after completing a quest in a Mulan Weekend Challenge, they will still have the ability to play for additional time before receiving their EXP. * If the player is given an offline notice upon starting a quest and they exit the challenge, it will count as a lost life. * In the Windows version of the game, the player is able to unlock Imperial Messenger Mushu, who can't be unlocked in other game versions, through a Mulan challenge. * In the Windows and Amazon versions of the game, the player is able to unlock Baymax Super Suit through a Big Hero 6 challenge. * The ''Old Timers ''Mickey Mouse and Friends Weekend Challenge ended abruptly for some users. * A glitch can cause a player to not be able to delete their quests, wasting 15 coins each time without a change in the quest. * The ''Toy Story 3 Toys ''Toy Story Weekend Challenge often repeats itself, appearing various weeks afterward. This seems to be a placeholder for uncoded weekend challenges. * When weekend challenges repeat, a possible glitch exists that can cause a player to face a weekend challenge of characters they may already own (such as Sparks and Peas in a Pod) and will still render them able to "unlock" them. * The ''Halloween 2017 Lilo & Stitch challenge first occurred before Vampire Stitch and Witch Lilo were fully encoded in the game. As a result, players were shown that they had unlocked the figures despite their lack of existence. The figures were unplayable and invisible when being shown. * The first Weekend Challenge of the DuckTales Update, an Aladdin challenge, accidentally provided quests to be done in other worlds such as Tangled or Haunted Mansion to some players. The quests were replaced on the final day of the challenge.' Category:Weekend Challenges Category:Miscellaneous Category:Disney Crossy Road - The Stories